narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Ones Who Know Everything
The mask. I'm just gonna put it out there...shouldn't there be an article for the mask that was used to summon the shinigami, you know like a tool article or something? Darksusanoo (talk) 08:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. --X29 11:43, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Unsealed So im gonna assume that since the 4 Hokages and Orochimaru's arms that were sealed inside the Shinigami were released, it would mean the same to Kurama's Yin chakra right? --Ukiyaejl (talk) 09:45, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Probably but unless it's shown, it's just speculation TricksterKing (talk) 09:50, January 30, 2013 (UTC) : Most probably, yes. : But, wait and see.~ UltimateSupreme 09:51, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Not necessarily. Why you ask? 'Cause if Kurama's Yin chakra was released, then there'd be more souls released too, which I doubt. In other words, I think only the souls of the four Hokages were released. Nothing more, nothing less. --X29 11:41, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The Kurama's Yin is inside of Minato--Elveonora (talk) 14:34, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Actually the chakra should be inside the Shinigami. He used the Dead Demon which means Minato became a sacrifice, not a jinchūriki. Doesn't seemed like it was unsealed though, maybe chakra works differently than physical things.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:37, January 30, 2013 (UTC) When he seals Kurama, you can see it's soul merged with his--Elveonora (talk) 14:41, January 30, 2013 (UTC) @Elveonora Impossible. Minato used the Reaper Death Seal to seal Kurama's chakra within the Reaper, not within himself. Not the way it works. --X29 14:43, January 30, 2013 (UTC) There were actually six lights emerging from the shinigami, four for the hokages, one for the arms and one for the yin chakra of Kurama. Sign your comments, I see only five--Elveonora (talk) 21:02, January 30, 2013 (UTC) the scroll/mask As stated, we should mention them as tools in Death God article or Uzumaki Clan etc.--Elveonora (talk) 11:38, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. --X29 11:43, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Perhaps a mention in Shinigami?~ UltimateSupreme 12:00, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Kanji This chapter has Kanji or Rōmaji?--Samemaru 18:15, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :No raw available yet. Omnibender - Talk - 20:36, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Techniques So, looking in the chapter, the scroll had the kanji for "Dead Demon Consuming Seal", and what appears to be the kanji for "release" (kai), similar to the one in Tsunade's Yin Seal: Release. I think we should consider the possibility of making a "Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release" article. We have other sealing technique examples which make pairs of sealing and unsealing, more specifically, Evil Sealing/Release Method and Five Elements Seal/Unseal. Another technique article we might consider creating is the technique that was used to grant passage to the Naka Shrine. We don't actually see it, but the technique is mentioned. This is also not the first time a technique is used to allow passage somewhere. Itachi was mentioned to have gone through the barrier protecting Konoha undetected because he knew the proper pass technique to do so, and Deidara performed something similar to get into Akatsuki's hideout to extract Shukaku from Gaara. These should also be considered for creation in my opinion. Omnibender - Talk - 20:36, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I agree, looks like a separate technique, a counterpart to the one used by Minato--Elveonora (talk) 20:50, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I do agree it's different altogether, but i believe it's the effect of the mask more than anything else...so maybe wes should make an article on the mask as a tool. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:51, January 30, 2013 (UTC) It can be a ninjutsu which requires the tool. Omnibender - Talk - 23:10, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure 'bout that. Tool's more like it. --X29 02:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::There's the tool, and then there's the technique used with the tool. Think Bashōsen. Omnibender - Talk - 20:44, January 31, 2013 (UTC) What kind of? Hey, can i ask in this chapter,what kind of Zetsu clone did they use as sacrifice for the Edo tensei, white zetsu army or just parasite clones? and if they're just parasite clone shoudn't we put it in the technique article thatsome kinds of clone can be used as sacrifices and not just living humans are necessesary? opinion?Saeyatachi (talk) 07:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Saeyatachi :The latter. This chapter seems to confirm that White Zetsu's parasite clones and Spore Technique clones are one and the same.--BeyondRed (talk) 12:38, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::All Zetsu are artificial humans, they may be part plant but they have human DNA.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Worthy? Is it trivia worthy to mention that the panel showing Sasuke surveying Konoha atop a pole, it very similar to the way Naruto first surveyed Konoha after his two year training back in chapter 245? Even their words are closely matched. Sparxs77 (talk) 11:38, January 31, 2013 (UTC) : Not really. Standing atop the pole might just be the best way to do it.~ UltimateSupreme 11:41, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, let me rephrase, the way both panels were drawn looks similar to each other. They are just mirror images. Whereas Naruto says: "This place hasn't changed one bit", Sasuke says "This place has changed quite a bit" Kishi-sensei probably did this to show the fact that (at their respective times for both Naruto and Sasuke) it was their first time seeing their village in quite some time. Though it was a nice easter egg that was left for the readers. Just thought I would bring it up... Sparxs77 (talk) 11:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :::From what Orochimaru said he probably did it as well or something. Still I don't think it's worth pointing out. Mentioning in his article sure and in the summary if possible is also all-right.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:45, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::We mentioned the similarity between both times Zabuza attacked Kakashi through Haku, I think it's ok to point this one as well. Omnibender - Talk - 20:44, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm going to add it. If anyone feels it's unworthy, then they can remove it. I just really think it was a nice similarity between the two main characters. Sparxs77 (talk) 13:22, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Appearance of the Hokage change Is it noteworthy to add in the appearance of their state when under the Summoning Technique: Impure World Reincarnation? They have darkened eyes as well as cracks all over their body. This sort of was taken into account with all the other reincarnated shinboi. Should the Hokages be taken into account as well? (talk) 22:03, February 1, 2013 (UTC)David :Cracks were taken in account when describing the effects of the technique, which isn't really the point in this chapter. Omnibender - Talk - 16:13, February 2, 2013 (UTC) If he knew about this... If Orochimaru knew about this... why did he only now decide to go there and unseal his own arms, rather than just doing this to begin with? How did he suddenly know exactly where the mask was hidden? Assuming SOMEONE in the village knew about the mask (which they had to,) why was this location left completely unguarded? SvenBoogie (talk) 07:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) : He would take the risk of coming back? : Apparantly, everyone was (is) busy fighting the war.~ UltimateSupreme 07:30, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Them being in the middle of a war would only be MORE reason to protect such an incredibly powerful and important location, not less... as to the risk, it didn't even need to be him, he could have sent Kabuto or anyone else at all to release the seal and restore his arms. SvenBoogie (talk) 07:34, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think anyone knew about it. :Anyways, It would make more sense to have stronger people on the battlefield.~ UltimateSupreme 07:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) That's an unbelievable stretch. What you're saying is, everyone who ever used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal had no idea there was a mask connected to it, and that despite the complete wipe out of the entire Uchiha clan, no one figured out there was anything there. You are also implying that in an entire village full of shinobi, there was nobody at all who could be left behind to guard the area, and that every strategist and decision maker in the village saw no problem with that idea. SvenBoogie (talk) 07:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) If you view the translation on Manga Stream, go to page 12, and it clearly shows that the reason they knew about it, was because of the scroll Suigetsu tells them about it. There's also the picture of the Shinigami mask on the scroll, that's how Orochi knew it was the right one. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 08:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thanks, that largely clears it up, although the whole completely unguarded thing still seems odd. SvenBoogie (talk) 09:40, February 4, 2013 (UTC) He couldn't send Kabuto to retrieve it (fully guarded village at the time and the latter is a missing ninja) and couldn't go there himself either for those reasons. Then he got absorbed by Sasuke and killed by Itachi, so there's your answer. Only now he had an opportunity to do so.--Elveonora (talk) 17:14, February 4, 2013 (UTC) The Uzumaki clan was scattered through the globe, and there's indication that should they still exist, they no longer know of their heritage. Nobody was keeping watch on the masks because no one knew about them. This isn't a forum, if you want to simply ask questions, go to the Naruto Answers wiki. Omnibender - Talk - 20:53, February 4, 2013 (UTC) : I was not 'simply asking questions,' I thought there was a legitimate plot hole in this story and was trying to determine if it was worth mentioning on the page. If you have a problem with it, next time send me a private message instead of trying to look like a badass on the talk page. SvenBoogie (talk) 06:08, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :: First of all, indent your posts properly. :: Secondly, this isn't a forum board. We deal with facts that have been presented to us. We donot speculate or guess. :: If you want to ask general questions, go to our Answers Wiki.--'~ UltimateSupreme' 06:23, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Not a plot hole if it doesn't contradict established facts. Omnibender - Talk - 22:46, February 5, 2013 (UTC)